1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to threaded connections on tubular pieces. More specifically, the invention relates to threaded connections on tubular pieces that are adapted to be plastically radially expanded.
2. Background Art
Casing joints, liners, and other oilfield tubulars are often used in drilling, completing, and producing a well. Casing joints, for example, may be emplaced in a wellbore to stabilize a formation, to protect a formation against elevated wellbore pressures (e.g., wellbore pressures that exceed a formation pressure), and the like. Casing joints may be coupled in an end-to-end manner by threaded connections, welded connections, and other connections known in the art. The connections may be designed so as to form a seal between an interior of the coupled casing joints and an annular space formed between exterior walls of the casing joints and walls of the wellbore. The seal may be, for example, an elastomeric seal (e.g., an o-ring seal), a metal-to-metal seal formed proximate the connection, or similar seals known in the art
In some well construction operations, it is advantageous to radially plastically expand threaded pipe or casing joints in a drilled (“open”) hole or inside a cased wellbore. In a cased wellbore, radially expandable casing can be used to reinforce worn or damaged casing so as to, for example, increase a burst rating of the old casing, thereby preventing premature abandonment of the hole. In open hole sections of the wellbore, the use of radially expandable casing may reduce a required diameter of a drilled hole for a desired final cased hole diameter, and may also reduce a required volume of cement required to fix the casing in wellbore.
Deformations occurring proximate threaded tubular connections, such as those found on oilfield casing and tubing, on the ends of radially expandable casing after radial plastic expansion can be problematic. Problems are encountered in at least three areas. First, internal metal-to-metal seals, which rely on radial contact stresses to form the seal, may unload (i.e., lose sealing engagement) if a pin nose formed on a pin connection deforms in a direction away from a seal surface formed on a box connection. Second, gross deformation of the pipe ends proximate the region of the threaded connection can cause some of the threads to move radially and, as a result, unload. This adversely affects a load carrying capacity of the threaded connection. Third, local deformations in the region proximate each individual thread may “twist” the individual threads, thereby adversely affecting a load distribution between individual threads.
When a cold-forming expansion process is used (e.g., when a cold-forming expansion tool or “pig” is moved through a casing string so as to radially plastically expand the casing string), the casing string is usually run into the hole “box-down” (e.g., the “box” or female threaded connection is run into the hole facing downhole so that the expansion tool (“pig”) does not deform the pin nose of each connection when the expansion tool is forced upward through the casing string). Note that tubular strings such as drill pipe, casing, or similar tubular members are normally run into the well “pin-down” because it is easier to make up the threaded connections in the tubular string.
Prior art analysis of expandable threaded tubular connections has concentrated on an analysis of the post-expansion stresses in the connection, with an implicit assumption that a relationship between stress and strain is relatively linear, even within the plastic deformation regime. However, thin-walled carbon steels typical of those used in oilfield tubular goods exhibit a drastically non-linear relationship between stress and strain during plastic deformation, particularly in a near-plastic region immediately following a yield point where plastic yielding is characterized by the formation of Lüders bands. For this reason, it is desirable that expandable threaded tubular connections be designed to control and focus the plastic strains resulting from expansion rather than be designed to achieve a desired stress field in the connection so that threaded connection and seal integrity may be maintained after radial plastic expansion of the threaded connection (and the associated tubular member on which the threaded connection is formed).
One example of a tubular connection designed to control and focus the plastic strains resulting from expansion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,220 B2, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In the '220 patent, a circumferential groove is placed at one or more locations on the outside surface of the box member to control the distortion of the threaded connection during the radial plastic expansion. The '220 patent also discloses placing a helical groove on the inside or outside surface of the pin member at an axial position substantially equal to the root of the external thread.